


Just Let It Happen

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione meets someone new but Ginny may not be able to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Completely

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right before Hermione and Katie's bonding ceremony.

“Ow, watch where you stick that, mum!” The woman trying to arrange her daughter’s hair for the diamond pin she was holding smiled.

“Now, now, Hermione, pain is beauty.”

Her harassed daughter huffed and rolled her eyes. “I just don’t want blood on my wedding gown,” she smiled, “Well,” she continued with a wry smile, “Not until I have to pull Ron from whatever drunken brawl he gets into at the reception.”

Hermione turned to the ornate mirror behind her and frowned. “Don’t you think that’s a bit too much make-up, mum?”

It was Mrs. Granger’s turn to roll her eyes. “Don’t frown, sweetie. No, it’s not too much, it’s your wedding—“

“Bonding, mum. Wizards have bondings not weddings.” She corrected, her classic know-it-all voice creeping out.

“Fine, _bonding _ceremony, and you want to look your best, don’t you?” her mother asked with a slightly patronizing face.

Hermione sighed, still uneasy. “I suppose. But don’t you think straightening my hair was a bit too much?” twisting her hair in her fingers. Mrs. Granger harrumphed and untangled Hermione's fingers before they tangled her hair.

“Shush now, sweetie. You look perfect. Better than that mess of frizzed out curls you normally sport.” Hermione narrowed her eyes at her reflection.

“Now I’m going to go make sure everything is fine and that Molly hasn’t driven anyone to insanity, the dear.” Hermione's mother clapped her hands excitedly and gave her a big grin which was returned with a raised eyebrow and another roll of the eyes. Oblivious to her daughter’s annoyance, Mrs. Granger left the room with a hope that by the end of the day Hermione, will at least fake excitement at her own wedding, sorry, _bonding _ceremony.

Hermione closed her eyes and thanked whatever deity that was listening for this small moment of peace. She leaned toward the mirror and frowned at her reflection again and sighed; yet again. With a groan she banged her head on the vanity in frustration.

“Well aren’t we excited?” A chillingly familiar voice said dryly.

Hermione’s head snapped up with a breathless gasp, but didn’t turn around. Instead she searched the mirror for confirmation of the voice’s owner and her eyes turned icy at the reflection’s affirmation.

She got up with as much dignity as she could muster and turned to the woman standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here?” The woman in question smirked and stepped in to the room shutting the door behind her.

“I got an invitation, surprising, but I got one. So I came.” She smiled shrewdly, “Bet you thought I wouldn’t show.” Her smirk grew wider as she continued to walk towards Hermione. “You look … beautiful?”

Hermione's eyes narrowed, “Was that a question?” Her arms coming up to her waist.

An amused chuckle escaped from the redheaded intruder. “No ... no question you are … it’s just … damn, that’s a lot of make up!” She finished with a chuckle.

Despite herself Hermione smiled, "What do you want, Ginny? Because it's my bonding and if you are about to confess some other indiscretion," she held her hand up, "I'd rather not hear it. No hurt today, please." A desperate tone in her voice.

"I wouldn't dare. Not that there's anymore to confess, of course." She smiled, "I just wanted to see you before you belonged to someone else completely."

Hermione's eyes saddened, "It'll never be completely and you know it."

Ginny winced, but replied, "No, I don't. I wonder sometimes of course, why is it that even though I'm perfectly happy with Pansy, sometimes my thoughts wander to you and your cinnamon eyes," she murmured, softly locking eyes with her first real love.

"Please, I said no confessions," Hermione pleaded, turning around and blinking away the tears forming in her eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry, this is your wedding, no need to be burdened by the past." Forcing a smile on her face Ginny moved forward to Hermione and turned her around. "Come, now let's see about the state of this make up."

She coaxed Hermione back to her seat and set about lightly wetting a soft face tissue and dabbing the excess away. Her fingers brushed Hermione's face lightly and while Hermione was trying to keep in sighs of contentment, Ginny had to restrain herself from all out caressing the soft skin beneath her fingers. After a quick reapplication of some pale pink lip gloss she moved back to examine her work.

"Beautiful," her voice breathless. "I'd almost forgotten how-," she looked down. "Sorry."

Hermione smiled back tentatively and turned to look back at the mirror.The reflection caused her smile to widen exponentially. "My face even feels lighter."

She locked eyes with Ginny in the mirror's reflection, "Thank you," hoping that her eyes showed her thanks; not just for the makeup fix, but for all the other things that were better left unsaid.

A teary Ginny smiled back in understanding. "Well, my work is done here." She exclaimed breaking the suspended moment in time. "You're an amazing woman Hermione Granger. I hope that Katie knows that.' She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on a pale cheek and turned to leave.

"Ginny!" Hermione suddenly called out as she got up and turned to face the leaving redhead. "Chocolate." she said causing Ginny to turn raise an elegant eyebrow. "Your chocolate eyes. That's what my mind wanders to."

Ginny smiled gently and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her.


	2. Nostalgic Pauses

Ginny walked through the garden finding pleasure in seeing the colourful flowers and inhaling all the beautiful scents. The breathtaking garden was definitely one of the reasons as to why she and Pansy chose this particular estate as their home.

Estate….Sounds so foolish to say, but Pansy insisted on proper pureblood nomenclature which only resulted in Ginny being annoyed and a minor tiff occurring.

‘Hermione would nev-’ She sighed and forcibly pushed the thought out of her head.

Frustrated at her mind’s constant need to connect every flaw in Pansy to Hermione’s better traits she turned and left the garden heading into the mansion she and Pansy shared and onto their bedroom. After a couple of minutes staring at the ceiling, Ginny decided she needed a better way to clear her mind so she jumped in the shower.

As the warm water washed away all guilt and frustration, she felt soft hands intertwine with hers and a soft kiss was placed on her wet neck. She started and looked behind her to find her lover of three years smiling sexily at her.

“Hello love,” Pansy whispered as she kissed her way up the redhead’s neck and finally turned her around to give her a sensual kiss on the lips. Ginny froze for a second then relaxed into the kiss as the shock wore away. Pansy, sensing that something was amiss pulled away and looked at Ginny, a concerned frown on her face.

“What’s wrong, Gin?” Pansy asked.

Ginny shook her head lightly, “Nothing, just gave me a start, is all.” She pulled Pansy closer to her and kissed her lovingly. _‘She’s perfect. So why am I not content, she is what I wanted? What I chose.’_ Ginny thought as she pulled away from the kiss hoping that Pansy wouldn’t notice her distraction. The look on Pansy’s face proved otherwise, “Really Pans, nothing’s wrong, I’m just glad you’re with me.” Ginny mollified and caressed Pansy’s face.

Pansy smiled back seemingly convinced for the moment. “Well since I came home early just so we could spend some time together, what say we put that extra time to good use,” she said with a wicked smile on her face. Ginny’s eyes sparkled and mirrored Pansy’s own as she forgot all about her confused thoughts and fell into the passion she and Pansy shared.

-x-

Hermione reclined her head on her hands, the soft grass tickling her skin, Katie's hands trailing the sliver of skin peeking out from her blouse as she lay back with her eyes closed contently. She was brought back to reality when Katie kissed her head softly, "Mhmm..." she hummed softly and opened her eyes.

As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, the outline of the person above her blurred and she thought she saw a flash of red hair. Her vision cleared up and she frowned at her obvious mishap. Who else would be sharing a lazy afternoon with her?

Katie kissed the brunette softly and echoed her contentment. "This is nice. We should skip work more often just to lie around and do nothing."

Hermione smiled, "Don't make me change my mind," she playfully admonished.

Katie chuckled against her lover's neck, "Oops. Who would have thunk it? Hermione Granger, skipping work to have a lovely day at home with the woman she loves, just because ...." She smiled against Hermione's neck, "How scandalous." Hermione just hummed distractedly, her mind unusually empty.

However the emptiness was invaded by memories past…  
_  
Hermione giggled, “That tickles!" Ginny smiled wickedly as she trailed her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s side. Hermione shifted, both to avoid the tickling fingers and to face the night sky._

"Beautiful" she breathed.

Ginny, whose chocolate eyes were steadfast on the frizzy haired girl, smiled, "Breathtaking." Hermione glanced at Ginny and rolled her eyes outwardly at thecliché, but was secretly touched by the redhead’s words.

Hermione jerked up on her elbows, perplexed by the seemingly random memory. "You alright?" Katie questioned sitting upright, a hand coming up to Hermione's cheek worriedly.

Hermione shakily smiled, "Yeah," she let out a breath, "Just jerked back into reality." She lay back down.

Katie's frown abated slightly, "Well, let's go back to our lovely little dreamworld, yeah?" Katie kissed Hermione and settled back into the nook Hermione's shoulder and neck created. "Reality sucks."

Hermione shifted back into a comfortable position, her fingers playing with her those of her lover's idly, "Yeah...." She closed her eyes and willed all memories of the beautiful redhead away and revelled in her bondmate's presence.


	3. Not Exactly Rome

"Excuse me sweetie, I'm going to get some air for a minute."

Hermione turned to her girlfriend, concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked, reaching up to feel her forehead as if checking for a fever.

Katie smiled back at her, "Yeah, I'm alright, promise. Just need a fresh breeze; it's been quite an evening."

Hermione gave a small smile in understanding, "I understand," she kissed Katie's cheek, "but take a sweater or a shawl, too much breeze is a bad thing."

This elicited a chuckle from Katie, "Yes, mother!" She rolled her eyes jokingly as she got up and headed to the Weasley's backyard.

-x-

Katie walked as casually as she could, so as not to bring any attention that may be suspicious, or that could divert her from getting outside. She smiled softly to herself as she stepped out and closed the backdoor gently, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

Katie’s smile died as she caught sight of the reason she’d come outside in the first place. She took a deep breath and studied the profile of one Ginny Weasley.

The wind blew into the redhead’s face lifting the stray hairs that had been tickling her nose. Her face shone in the moonlight, her pale skin seeming to glow incandescent with an ethereal radiance. Her hair seemed darker in the moonlight, making her skin stand out even more; like some elven princess listening to the wind.

Katie snapped out of her trance and shook her head slightly at her thoughts. She walked determinedly towards Ginny, trying to think of something to say beyond, ‘Leave my girlfriend alone, you cheating bitch!!’ She didn’t think that would go over too well though, not to mention she’d look incredibly immature. She stopped about a metre from the redhead; Katie was sure Ginny had noticed her, and tried to not be irritated as the other woman refused to acknowledge her presence.

Katie narrowed her eyes momentarily and decided to demand acknowledgement. “Ginny.”

The other girl closed her eyes and breathed slowly as if to calm herself, “Katie,” Ginny answered back in a quiet and controlled voice, still not turning to face Katie.

Katie came to the conclusion that Ginny was not planning on making it easy for her and ploughed right ahead, “You surprised me tonight, you know,” she paused to see if the other woman would answer, she didn’t.

“I expected to see regret in your eyes,” this seemed to at least cause some reaction. Katie resisted a smile as Ginny opened her eyes as slow as she’d closed them.

“Regret, hmmm, so what did you see, Katie?” Ginny asked in a patronising tone.

“Happiness; I saw happiness,” she moved closer. “It infuriated me — that you would think to feel happiness when you’d almost broken Hermione’s spirit. I expected remorse, shame, guilt…something!” Katie shook her head. “Instead I saw happiness, I saw....”

Katie stopped when she noticed Ginny’s shoulder’s shaking slightly, worried that she might have caused the redhead to cry she reached out and placed her left hand on a shaking shoulder; she pulled back when she heard the sounds of what could only be laughter coming from Ginny.

Katie took a step back confused, “This is funny to you.” She stated more than questioned. Either way, Ginny didn’t respond, she just continued to chuckle, almost hysterically.

When she finally got herself under control she turned to Katie, a fierce look in her eyes, “You have no idea, do you?” She turned her body to fully face Katie, “I loved her. Yes, I hurt her, but I still loved her. Why would I regret seeing her happy, even if it wasn’t me who made her smile?”

Katie averted her eyes, “But that’s just it, isn’t it? You still do.”

Ginny looked confused so she explained, “You still make her smile, in a way I never can. Don’t get me wrong, we’re happy, we’re good, but sometimes...sometimes she looks away at nothing and this smile, this perfect smile appears,” she turned back to Ginny. “And I know it’s you she’s thinking of. I just know. It’s this unshakable truth. I don’t ask her about it, never bring the subject up.”

Ginny took a step closer to Katie, “Does it hurt?” she smirked when Katie winced, “Does it hurt to know that she still thinks of me, that you’ll never be able to cause that smile?” Her smirk became more malicious and she moved even closer, “Doesn’t it just grind your gears that there is a place in Hermione Granger’s heart that you’ll never touch - frozen in time - and only I can melt it?”

Katie refused to back down or move away from Ginny, whose face was now inches from hers. “Yes, it kills me. Are you happy? Is that why you’re happy?” Without waiting for an answer she continued, “but let me warn you, that happiness won’t last. I will live my life for her, I will cause that smile, and it will be because of me. Have no doubts about it.”

Katie struggled to control the urge to push Ginny away from her, preferably into the mud. She was relieved as well as surprised when the other woman moved back and smiled widely.

“There,” Ginny exclaimed, startling Katie out of her indignation, “That’s all I wanted to know.” Ginny’s eyes danced in amusement and she moved back to give Katie some space, “You really do love her don’t you?” Katie just frowned, so Ginny continued. “I know, you’re bonded, of course you love her. I just wanted to know how much. If you’d simply accepted defeat in conquering Hermione's heart completely — claiming some tripe about knowing I was her first love and that you’re content just being with her — then I guarantee that I would have done everything in my power to break you guys up.” She nodded her head once, as if coming to some definite conclusion, “Yes, maybe you are worthy of her.”

Katie turned her eyes heavenward, asking whatever deity was listening to command the ground to swallow her up. She’d just been tricked, played right into the redhead’s hand. She lowered her head slightly and lifted it again, her eyes friendlier, “I’m going to pretend that it does not bother me that you tricked me,” she closed her eyes and counted to five when Ginny chuckled.

“Don’t let it bother you, it wasn’t meant to be a mean trick.” Ginny smiled softly, “Hey,” Ginny touched Katie’s arm prompting her to open her eyes, “I’m not a threat to you. I might always still love and care for Hermione, but I’m in love with Pansy.” Katie nodded in response and made a snap decision of her own, “It might take a while but, oh what the hell. Friends?” She extended her right arm.

“Friends.” Ginny agreed, taking Katie’s arm.

The two women smiled at each other enjoying the relative peace they’d created.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard the backdoor open and shut behind them. Katie looked over her shoulder and saw Hermione coming towards them her face wary as she noticed them together. Katie turned back to Ginny noting the calm in her eyes as she watched Hermione move towards them.

Even after their truce, Katie couldn’t help but feel a bit of satisfaction as Hermione put an arm around her, “Hey,” she greeted as Hermione placed a light kiss on her lips.

“Hey, back.” She turned to Ginny, “Is everything okay here?” the brunette looked between her two great loves searching for any tension.

It was Ginny who responded, “Yeah, everything’s fine, why wouldn’t it be?” Her eyes carried a mild challenge to the brunette.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her former lover, “No reason, none at all.” She turned back to Katie, “Well I know you wanted some air, but Molly wants everyone back inside, they’re cutting the cake Fleur baked for her and Arthur’s anniversary, she wants everyone to be there,” she leaned her head on Katie’s shoulder as she turned to Ginny, “I fear a speech.”

Ginny laughed, “You have reason to, Dad’s been looking wistful all night, everyone here with their significant other and all.”

Katie nodded, “Well then I'd better get in there, I think it’s a chocolate cake and I’m going to have to fight the twins for the biggest slice.” She turned toward the entrance to the house, “You coming?” she asked Hermione when she felt a bit of resistance.

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, in a sec.” She kissed Katie’s hand, “I just need to have my own little chat with Ginny.” Katie smiled slightly and with a friendly nod at Ginny went back into the house.

“Alright, the truth. What was that about?” Hermione folded her arms in front of her and glared at Ginny who’d adopted an almost convincing innocent look. “And don’t try that look with me; it doesn’t work anymore.”

Ginny shrugged, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Katie and I were just chatting.” Hermione stopped glaring after a moment of searching Ginny’s face for deception and nodded in affirmation. Ginny smiled softly, “I like her. She’s completely your type though, predictable as always, m’dear,” she teased.

“My type? What’s that supposed to mean?” Hermione pursed her lips, “and I’m not predictable.” Ginny laughed and Hermione was proud of herself, nothing in her heart jumped pole vaults at the sound anymore.

“You are predictable, at least when it comes to love.” The redhead’s brown eyes teased, matching her smirk, “You like them pretty, feisty, and mildly stubborn.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Mildly stubborn, well I must have missed that prerequisite with you? Katie may be mildly stubborn, but you get your stubborn streak from your mum; I will say no more on that subject.” She concluded imperially.

Ginny huffed, “Fine, whatever, but I dare you to deny you have a thing for Quidditch players.” Hermione smiled, a blush forming, Ginny continued, “I’m pretty sure if I could see better at night, I’d find a pretty pink blush on your cheeks right now, am I right?”

Hermione raised a hand as if to interject, then sighed, Ginny could always make her blush, and she knew it. “Whatever, let’s get inside, you little brat. Besides, blame it on Harry &amp; Ron, after a while it became natural to have Quidditch around me, though I couldn’t understand their fascination with the blasted game.” She turned, ignoring the light laugh behind her.

“Maybe that’s it,” Ginny responded walking faster to match Hermione's stride. “You hate not understanding things so you have to keep it around you till you do. Imagine that, Ms. Hermione Granger, braniac of Hogwarts not understanding something, oh the horror!” She laughed as she dodged a swipe at her head from Hermione.

They walked back into the house teasing back and forth, and as she sat by Katie, Hermione felt a peace she’d been searching for ever since she’d lost Ginny to Pansy; no that’s not right, she’d never lost Ginny. Their relationship had just changed, now it was moving toward friendship again. She leaned into Katie as she felt her bonded’s arms embrace her; everything was going to be alright.

She looked around the room at what she felt was her magical family, smiling at Molly and Arthur as they reflected on their years together. Her gaze turned to Ginny and Pansy, who were cuddled together on a loveseat near the fireplace. Hermione smiled; maybe she’d even try and be friends with Pansy.

Then again, Rome wasn’t built in a day.


End file.
